Main Page
= Cooperative Linux Wiki = http://www.colinux.org/images/smalllogo.png Welcome to the new [[Cooperative Linux:Cooperative Linux]] Wiki site. Table of contents [[Table Of Contents(4)]] ---- Current version 0.6.2 Known Issues with current 0.6.2 * Configuring cofs in XML config requires prepending \??\ (or \Dos Devices\), command-line cofs does not. * rdesktop interfers with ALT-F4 (and probably others) * initrd.gz seems to not work with ro in the bootparams on some configurations * there seems to be an issue with ext2/3 drivers in Windows (explore2fs) even if they aren't mounted when accessing the same partition from colinux: co Linux reports I/O errors. so uninstall explore2fs if necessary. * Disabling TAP Adapter while co Linux is running may cause an crash of co Linux (AV I believe) * slirp may not work at all on some computers, other may work, then crash * Bridged network setups on computers that use checksum-offloading might stop working after an upgrade from 0.6.1 This affects especially 3com adapters. You can disable this "feature" in the driver configuration. * Anti-Virus programs and co Linux don't always get along, ensure that you turn off AV or uninstall it to rule it out as a source of the problem. As an example of this... "Dr.Web for windows" version 4.32b was provent to be blocking access to an 4G sparse image file, uninstalling it the 4G file worked as expected. * the default password for the official co Linux filesystem images is now : root. on most other images, it is empty. Upgrading from 0.6.1 to current 0.6.2 Root file systems and the Linux 2.6.x kernel: * 26images:Images for Linux 2.6.x - a list of the existing images and their replacements ready for use with 2.6.x * Linux 2.6.x with existing installs ** debianmodules:Modules with debian ** gentoo26modules:Getting Gentoo to work nicely with Linux 2.6.x (including modules) ** Building a custom kernel * note: the fc1 image will boot and load modules with 2.6.x out of the box (you still have to extract the modules tarball ofc) * pcap bridged connection now need a unique substring of your network connection name (usually "Local Area Connection"), in older co Linux versions (pre-0.6.2) it was a substring of your network adapter's name (ie 3Com, Broadcom, Intel, etc). (hint was hidden somewhere on [[co Linux Networking:Networking with co Linux]]) Before reporting any problems after upgrading, see Tips When Upgrading Colinux. Getting Started * [[Getting Started:Getting Started with co Linux]] * [[Getting Started Long:Getting Started with co Linux - Long manual]] * [[co Linux F A Q:Frequently Asked Questions]] * How to Ask a Question * [[Support Issue:I found a bug; where do I get support?]] Development & Communication * [[co Linux] at Source Forge] * [[co Linux] Official Downloads] * [[co Linux] Forums] * [[co Linux] Developer's Mailing List] and archives, other archives * nicksandnames:Internet Relay Chat (IRC) (nicknames, instructions and logs) * [[Next Release:Next Release Info]] * Non-official Snapshots and Beta * [[Auto Builds:Automated builds from sources]] * see below to make Gentoo images work with snapshots past 20040619 (kernel 2.6) Administration * General ** [[co Linux Running:How to setup and run co Linux]] - the archetype of HOW-TO you'll find in Linux Genres. outdated! ** ConfigurationXMLFormat:Configuration XML format and some [[User Configs:Example User Configs]] to learn from others ** [[Add Swap Partition:Adding a swap partition to co Linux]] ** [[Cd Dvd Access:CD/DVD drives in co Linux]] - access Windows CD/DVD drives ** Partitions: - access Windows partitions ** Cofs Device - access Windows files/directories ** [[Running As A Service:Running As A Service]] - and how to run two co Linux instances at the same time. ** archiveascobd:Injecting data into [[co Linux through co Linux block devices]] without a running network - fast and easy ! ** [[Sound Support In Colinux:Sound support in co Linux]] ** [[Colinux Admin Tools:Administration Tools]] * Networking ** [[co Linux Networking:Networking with co Linux]] - the hardest part. don't panic :) ** VNC-On-Bootup:Starting VNC on [[co Linux bootup]] ** SSH:configuring ssh - telnet to your new toy and enjoy a real keyboard ** [[X Co Linux:X with co Linux]] and VNC - use graphical applications in co Linux and display them in Windows ** [[Accessing Windows Drives With Samba:Accessing Windows Drives With Samba]] ** Managing Several Networks by using boot parameters Linux distributions Detailed checklists and instructions for common (and not so common) linux distributions. * Debian ** [[Debian G N Uco Linux:Installing Debian from scratch]] ** [[co Linux K B D:Non-US Keyboard]] - get copy-and-paste working! ** [[co Linux A S A P:Get co Linux with Debian running in KDE ASAP]] ** debianmodules:modules with debian and 2.6.x colinux ** [[Install Debian From Iso:Debian Sarge Install From ISO]] - Also useful for learning how to install from other linux ISOs * Gentoo ** GentooTAT:Gentoo Tips and Tricks ** [[Gentoo Delux Howto:Getting Started with Gentoo Deluxe Image]] ** gentoo26modules:Getting Gentoo to work nicely with 2.6.x colinux (including modules) ** [[co Linux Gentoo Part1:Installing Gentoo 2004.1 from co Linux - Part 1]] ** [[Gentoo From Scratch:Gentoo from scratch]] ** [[Gentoo Core Image:Gentoo 2004.3 Core Image for Kernel 2.6.x]] * Fedora ** [[Fedora How To]] * other distros ** [[Topo How To:Topologi-Linux How To]] ** [[Mandrake For Colinux:Mandrake]] - image based on Mandrake 10.0 Official ** [[Slackware How To]] ** [[draft Gniarf Mini Rescue Distro How To:rescue distro How To]] - micro distribution (647 ko) with mount, cp, vi and ** Knoppix ** [[Arch Linux How To:Arch Linux]] ** Lunar Linux Installing Lunar was a breeze! * see also ** [[Dual Boot System]] - using co Linux to access and run on your Linux partition ** [[Other Guides]] - some more guides on other web sites. Packages * Nice Tools - some useful utilities incl. *Win Pcap*, a library needed by later versions. * [[Colinux Admin Tools:Administration Tools]] * [[Colinux Image Tools:Tools for co Linux Images]] * empty images files of various sizes : ** blank ** swap (you want these) ** preformated ext3fs * [[Pre Built Bundles:Prebuilt bundles]]: just download, expand, and install to run co Linux (both XP and 2K). outdated! Specialized information * [[co Linux Building:Building co Linux from source]] - explaining the required build environment and tools * Install notes for building monotone - the source control system co Linux uses * [[Converting Distributions:Converting distributions to co Linux]] * [[X Defaults Sample:Smoother xTerm colors]] * PostgreSQL:Installing PostgreSQL on [[Co Linux]] * [[Co Linux Native R A I D:Accessing native RAID and LVM partitions from Co Linux]] * raid_solution:How to escape the 2gb file size limit of fat32 using raid * [[Expanding Root:How to expand the size of the root partition]] * [[Create Block Devices With Cygwin:How to create more block devices]] - if you're running out of /dev/cobd devices * [[Access Broken Image:How to access a broken or unbootable image]] - boot another co Linux and mount and repair the image * [[Install Win X P:Installing Windows XP Pro]] * InstallVMware:Project Heresy -or- Installing a VMware virtual machine * [[User Linux]] - some notes on a try to make User Linux installer (Debian based) work under co Linux * [[Yet Another Network Configuration:Reaching the Internet with co Linux without using ICS or bridged networking]] * [[Using Co Linux As A Firewall:Using co Linux As a Firewall]] - a proposal Screenshots * bjh:A Development Environment * [[Debian And Kde Screenshots:Debian and KDE 3.2-Vnc]] * [[gm Screenshots:A gtk-sharp programming session / Start Menu entries]] * Running X11 on [[co Linux] on Windows 2000 on Mac OS/X] Rumblings * [[co Linux I A Q:Infrequently Asked Questions]] - how do I solve unusual problems ? * [[Common Dilemmas]] - should I use this method or that one ? no answer, only tips. * [[Random Notes]] - short notes not worth a page back to main site - http://www.colinux.org/ ---- <Gniarf> Report status : please report [[Wiki Migration Report Status:here]] any issue with the new Wiki regarding the migration of the old content : misnammed pages, links not working anymore, pages gone. if you miss the old look, or you have trouble reading text, you can create a user account then either choose the 'rightsidebar' theme, or use your favorite CSS